Lessons Learned
by bianca n maggie
Summary: Devistated after Bette cheats on Tina,she stays with Alice..but even after the first day the two are driving her insane, and now's she's determined to mend the relationship between the two with a little help from Shane and Dana.


Title: Lessons Learned

Author: Bianca

Completion Date: Early January / Late February

Disclaimer: Well unfortunately, I do not own them. That honor goes to Showtime and the writers of the L word

Rating: PG-13 may change later on

Warning: If the thought of two consenting woman being in a relationship bothers you, this is not your cup of tea.

Feedback: I'll give you a cookie. Ok, well maybe not, but I would love to know if you liked it. So drop me a note.

Pairing: Bette / Tina

Summary: --

Tina Kennard couldn't believe it, after seven years, she and Bette were through. She now currently sat in Alice's kitchen drinking a cup of coffee thinking about the night before. She knew her and Bette's relationship was falling apart after she had the miscarriage of their son, but what Bette did... cheating on her that was unforgivable...Although she was a very forgiving person this was just something she would never forget. And she knew she might not be able to trust Bette again. Taking another drink she quickly brought her right hand up wiping a tear from her eye as she looked up smiling a little as Alice walked into the room. " Late night last night, Al? " she asked as Alice walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup, walking over to the table taking a seat across from Tina taking a drink before her eyes shifted to her. "Yeah … well... No…so how are you doing? "She said quickly changing the subject. " I'm okay, has Bette tried to call? "Alice shook her head. " No, not yet anyways, do you need anything Ti? I'm here for you sweetie." Alice reached across the table and took Tina's hand into her own linking their fingers together. "It just hurts; I mean Bette will never know how much she hurt me, and I don't think she'll ever know how much she really did." Alice nodded. "I understand sweetie, it's gonna take some time, but I promise it's gonna be okay." Tina gave a small smile to Alice as she arched a brow." So, when you came in last night what were you freaking out about? "

Bette Porter sat in her living room on the couch clutching her cell phone in her hand. What the hell was she thinking sleeping with Candace! Of course she knew the relationship had defiantly taken a nose dive, but thinking that Tina wouldn't find out sooner or later? That was stupid, lesbians know this stuff and they don't have to see it! She flipped her phone open and close for the one thousandth time before opening it going through her contact book she'd been pacing the floor for hours debating on whether to call her or not, maybe it was too early to call, she knew Tina would need time to heal, she knew things like this were a big deal and wouldn't fix themselves overnight, but she needed to talk to her, she needed to tell her she was sorry even though she knew it wouldn't fix things or make it go away, and most of all she needed to tell her she loved her. Taking in a deep breath she selected Tina's name, pressing send placing the phone up to her ear listing to it ring. She wasn't surprised when Alice answered Tina's phone. "Alice, it's me let me talk to Tina." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I know she's there just let me talk to her." Alice was being stubborn; she knew Alice was pissed at her but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Please Alice! " She begged but Alice hung up and Bette tossed her phone on the coffee table.

Back at Alice's apartment, she sat the phone down on the table walking back into the room, but low and behold, Tina was gone, she didn't want to hear Bette's name at the moment. Knowing exactly where she would be, she walked to where the chart was, and she sighed walking over to her starring at Bette name and the " Ca " she tried to write the night before, but broke down before she could finish writing " Candace " on the board. " What did she want?" Tina asked pretending to care. Alice sighed; she hated being caught in the middle and being the messenger but for now that was her current role in all this. "She wanted to talk to you, I told her you weren't here but she didn't fall for it, she even begged me, but I hung up on her." Tina sighed. "You didn't have to do that, Al." she said eyes shifted from the bored over to her. "Yeah ...I know but you aren't ready to talk to her …" Tina sighed again. This was the start to a long beginning.


End file.
